Chaos (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Chaos 0= |-|Chaos Devil= |-|Perfect Chaos= Summary Chaos is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It is a water elemental, which was responsible for all but wiping out the Knuckles Clan of Echidnas. Imprisoned in the Black Emerald by Tikal, a girl from that tribe, Chaos remained trapped for centuries until he was released by the maniacal Dr. Eggman. After accumulating power from various Chaos Emeralds, he attacked the hidden city of the ancients, Station Square, only to be stopped by Super Sonic and Knuckles. Following this, Chaos, Tikal and the Seven Server Chao returned to the Black Emerald. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Chaos Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Inapplicable, but referred to as male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Being of concentrated liquid Chaos Energy, Mutated Chao, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Regeneration (Low-High), Water Manipulation, Intangibility, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Vortex Generation, Absorption (Able to absorb energy to empower itself and absorb individuals to kill them quickly), Possession, Transformation, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Acausality (Type 1), Invulnerability, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Berserk Mode, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Nullification, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) | Universe level+ (Stomped Sonic and Mega Man simultaneously. Faced off against Duo, who superior to Mega Man) | Universe level+ (Empowered by seven Super Emeralds. Tossed around Super Sonic with ease) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with abilities and attacks. | Same | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Super Emeralds Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Ice and electricity based attacks. Key: Base (Chaos 0-6) | Chaos Devil | Perfect Chaos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chaos Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Berserkers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Gods Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 2